


the emperor's new clothes

by schnaf



Series: im-prompt-u challenge [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: :D, M/M, Smut, adaption of a fairytale, which isn't as sweet and innocent as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Dan picked a special outfit for their dinner date. Phil doesn't quite know how to deal with it.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: im-prompt-u challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969618
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	the emperor's new clothes

**Author's Note:**

> every now and then, i feel the need to reference a fairytale. today's such a day. :D today's prompt is "we look better in each other's clothes", i changed it SLIGHTLY.

Well. That's a dick.

Phil doesn't mind seeing a dick, he doesn't mind seeing Dan's dick, not at all, especially because it does look quite nice. But that's not what he expected to see when Dan opened the door of his apartment.

A dick. They weren't at that stage yet, at least that's what Phil thought - they were dating, kind of. They have gone out together and gotten coffee, they've met at home and had movie nights, but damn, they've never even kissed (even though he would have loved to and he feels like Dan would too), let alone get naked around each other. And yet, there's Dan right in front of him, in his birthday suit, smiling at him like nothing was wrong, like that's just a normal thing to do when your date comes over.

"Finally you're here. The food is getting cold." Dan says, still smiling. Phil tries to regain his composure. Pretty difficult when you're still staring at -

He shouldn't. He shouldn't stare. But damn, it's hard to look away and it's even harder to resist the urge to reach out and touch - (And there might be something else getting hard too.)

"Yeah, sorry. Tube was full and I -" Phil rambles, trying to focus on Dan's face, on Dan's smile. It gets a bit softer now.

"I know. You sent me a message. I'm not angry either. Still, food's getting cold. Come in, baby." Thus, Dan turns around and - oh shit, Phil was so distracted by seeing Dan's dick for the first time, he absolutely didn't consider what else he'd be able to see. The butt, basically, but fuck, it's more than that, it's Dan's naked back, it's - god, his butt is pretty nice too. Especially taking into consideration that Dan has already mentioned that he doesn't like his body that much.

Wait. Dan mentioned he doesn't like his body that much. And yet, he's buck naked, walking around as if he wasn't.

Wait. Dan mentioned another thing, not that long ago - it was when they talked about meeting again, when Dan told him about preparing for their date today. He talked about the food, the one that's supposedly getting cold right now, but he also talked about having a friend over, a designer friend, who helped him pick some special clothes for their date, some expensive shit but it looked so nice, Dan claimed.

And yet, he's naked.

Phil follows Dan into the kitchen, he has no other choice - Dan doesn't seem like he's up to offering him an explanation, instead he's insisting on having dinner. Well, his stomach rumbles so Phil is okay with it, but there's another hunger he'd like to satisfy too. The hunger of knowledge.

Oh, and the hunger for Dan's naked body. Despite all the confusion, he's horny as fuck - despite all the confusion, seeing Dan naked really turns him on.

Phil puts the horniness aside as he sits down at the table. The plate in front of him is already full - today, Dan is serving salad. Before Phil gets to ask which part of the salad could turn cold, Dan hurries over to the stove and gets a bowl with sliced chicken that he places on the table.

Okay, he solved this riddle. That leaves just one more riddle and Phil just can't hold back any longer, not with Dan taking his seat across the table, his dick out of view but his naked chest, his nipples still visible.

"Dan. Your clothes..." Phil clears his throat. One more time, he tries to focus on Dan's smile instead of his bare skin.

And Dan keeps smiling. It doesn't waver, not even a bit, as he tugs an imaginary sleeve and Phil's jaw drops. "Looks nice, doesn't it? Just the best of the best for you."

Dan is -

Is he pretending to wear clothes? Does he actually believe he wears clothes? Slowly, a memory returns to Phil's brain - a memory about a fairytale his mother used to read to him and his brother, a fairytale about an emperor who got tricked into going naked because some guys told him their newest, most expensive clothes were only visible to cool people.

Did this designer friend trick Dan? Or is he trying to trick Phil? Damn, Phil can't tell, especially not with Dan's nipples in clear view.

Dan isn't considerate of his confusion. Instead of clearing things up, he keeps smiling at him but now, his smile slowly changes. It's more cocky now - well, maybe it is, Phil can't tell anymore if he's just imagining things at this point.

Oh. Yes, it is. Because Dan's voice clearly is a bit deeper now. "They would look even better on you, though."

~*~*~

Phil is -

Content. He's pretty content right now. He feels so satisfied and that's really reasonable because after all this time, after all this yearning, they finally broke the distance. Dan's head is resting on his chest, Phil has his arm wrapped around him and the air in Dan's bedroom smells of sex.

Still, he has one question on his mind. "So... The clothes thing."

Dan lifts his head so he can look at him. There's a smirk on his face - but also a slight blush. "I wanted to get things going. I couldn't stand it anymore, us pussyfooting around, both knowing what we wanted but not daring to take the next step."

"So you just - got naked." Phil concludes, not able to hide his grin anymore. He does get what Dan says, after all he felt the same - they were both unable to make the final step and it had gotten increasingly frustrating. But dropping the clothes for their date isn't exactly the way he would have solved this issue.

Dan shrugs. "It worked, didn't it?"

They look at each other in silence for a moment, then they can't hold back - they burst into laughter. Phil pulls Dan closer to him, trying to kiss him in between the giggles but damn, that's pretty hard.

As they calm down a bit again, he rests his forehead against Dan’s. "Okay, yes. It worked. But you need to promise me I'll be the only one seeing you in that outfit."

Dan's smile turns a bit softer and the urge to just kiss him gets overwhelming. "Okay. I promise."


End file.
